Currently, in place of the ID cards, an authentication technology is developed by using various biological information such as dactylogram, voice prints, iris, and face. It is used widely currently because it is difficult to make spoofing such as theft of the ID cards. Furthermore, the authentication technology using the biological information can be applied to various field.
For example, the configuration that applied a biological authentication technology to a biological information authentication device is disclosed in the following patent documents.
Furthermore, for example the conventional authentication technology using the biological information is applicable to authentication technology for portal site. Here, the portal site is a huge Web site becoming the entrance of the Internet. With a core of a search engine and links page, the function, such as communications service like news or the stock prices, the Web mail service available from browser, electronic bulletin board, and chat; that is function required on the Internet for users is contributed free of charge. And by attracting more customers this is a site with an income by advertisement or electronic commerce intermediary service. By applying the authentication technology to the portal site, the portal site capable of using by only an authorized user can be configured.